


[ART] Scars

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an rather old fanart from the beginning of the year, but I never got around to post it here ... But now I am going to, just to tell you how beautiful I think "Like Fire and Powder" by boy_princess was! <3 I always go back there for the most perfect Athos/d'Artagnan H/C-feels ;3;</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like fire and powder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652641) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Scars-Athos-537275849)


End file.
